


The Last Time I Saw William

by Settiai



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, Fanvids, Juvenilia, Unrequited Love, Video, Video Format: WMV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-11-30
Updated: 2002-11-30
Packaged: 2017-10-24 13:15:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/263889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Settiai/pseuds/Settiai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Fanvid] She remembers what William was like the last time she saw him and realizes just how much both of them have changed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last Time I Saw William

**Author's Note:**

> Once upon a time, fic/vid awards were a thing:

**Title:** The Last Time I Saw William  
**Music:** "The Last Time I Saw William" by Alannah Myles  
**Duration:** 4:08  


**Links:** [6.77mb zipped .wmv](http://www.settiai.com/songvids/william.zip) (Right-Click, Save As)


End file.
